


Fight For This Love

by flickawhip



Category: The L Word
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will always fight for this, for us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight For This Love

Dylan had come back, once again, and things were beginning to fall apart again. She had seriously considered leaving, for the second time. She had hesitated only because she knew how much she had the potential to hurt Helena. After a while longer she had walked, taking her things out to the car, if it was falling apart it was better that she just let it go, she didn't want to hurt Helena at all and yet, she was still not sure she would be able to stay. Things were awkward, Helena's friends still regarded her as dangerous and she knew they were right. She had shut the car, heading back inside for the last of her things, not knowing that Helena would be coming back. She had thought Helena would be working all day. 

Helena, of course, had known, instantly, what was happening. Dylan was running, running scared. She had locked her stuff in the car, making it clear she was leaving unless Helena did something to stop her. Helena didn't know how to fight for things she wanted, but she would try. She had all but run inside, not caring that she dropped her expensive bag, that she had let the door slam loudly shut, she had instantly begun to look for Dylan, calling to her, desperation in her voice and tears in her eyes. By the time she found Dylan, back in their bedroom, she was openly crying. She paused only long enough to take the photo of them both from Dylan, setting it back on the bedside table and sinking to kneel in front of Dylan, her eyes seeking Dylan's, pleading with her to just listen. 

"I will always fight for this... for us..."

"Why?"

"Why... Why? Dylan... Do you know how much I messed up after you left... I can't do that again... I can't... I can't lose you... I love you."

Dylan had been silent, looking down at Helena, unable to avoid stroking her tears from her cheek. 

"Helena..."

The rest of the words were lost, choked off in her throat even as she pulled Helena up, twisting so that Helena was beneath her on the bed, their lips meeting in a soft but passionate kiss.


End file.
